Hitsugaya mabuk!
by Chappy D. AniTsu
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalau Hitsugaya mabuk, ya! Fic Chappy yang kedua. Warning! Ada adegan kiss! R&R Please!


Fic Chappy yang kedua!

Pairing: Hitsuhina

Warning: Hitsugaya mabuk, adegan kiss, dll.

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo-sensei

*Hitsugaya mabuk?*

Disuatu sore di Seireitei, tepatnya divisi 10. Tampak sang kapten mungil sibuk mengerjakan tumpukan kertas yang sudah menjadi kegiatan rutinnya. Kapten bernama lengkap Hitsugaya Toushiro ini mendelik tajam kearah wakil kaptennya yang asyik tiduran di sofa.

"Matsumoto, kapan kau mengerjakan tugasmu?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan nada yang dibuat sepelan mungkin.

"Eh? Nanti saja taichou," jawabnya enteng.

Beberapa menit kemudian, datang seorang laki-laki berambut jabrik dengan tato 69 di wajahnya. Matsumoto dengan senang hati menyambut fukutaichou divisi 9 itu.

"Ajak Hitsugaya-taichou juga!" bisik lelaki bernama Hisagi ini.

"Ya, serahkan padaku!" ujar Matsumoto mengacungkan jempol. Hisagi pun berlalu,.

Matsumoto mendekati taichou-nya.

"Matsumoto, sebaiknya kau kerjakan tugasmu!" ucap Hitsugaya kesal.

"Nanti saja taichou, lagipula ini sudah sore," Sahut Matsumoto.

"Karena itulah, cepat kau kerjakan!" ucap Hitsugaya agak keras. Matsumoto terdiam sebentar. "Mm, taichou, kalau aku mngerjakan tugasku.. apa taichou mau mengabulkan keinginanku?" tanya Matsumoto.

"Asal jangan yang aneh-aneh," jawab Hitsugaya menyerah. 'Daripada aku bekerja sendirian' batin Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto berlonjak senang, dan segera mengerjakan paperwork-nya.

"Kita mau kemana Matsumoto?" tanya Hitsugaya mengikuti Matsumoto sesuai janjinya tadi. Matsumoto hanya tersenyum lebar. Mereka pun sampai di suatu ruangan di divisi 9. Terdapat banyak orang disitu. Tentu saja, sebab shinigam-shinigami dari divisi1-13 berkumpul disitu. Ya, mereka diundang oleh Matsumoto dkk, yang mereka undang tentu saja orang yang bisa diajak untuk keacara seperti ini.

"Wah, Hitsugaya-taichou datang juga. Kau hebat Matsumoto!" seru Hisagi. Melihat pemandangan didepannya, Hitsugaya dapat menebak apa yang dilakukan mereka.

"Matsumoto! Apa maksudmu membawaku ke tempat seperti ini?" teriak Hitsugaya kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa kan taichou, lagipula sudah lama kita tidak mengadakan acara berkumpul seperti ini," ucap Matsumoto sambil mempersilahkan kaptennya duduk. 'Iya juga, sih.' batin Hitsugaya ketika melihat para wakil kapten beserta anak buahnya berkumpul di ruangan ini.

"Mo, Momo?" gumam Hitsugaya agak terkejut melihat Momo yang ternyata juga ikut hadir. "Shiro-chan?" gumam Momo.

"A, apa yang sedang kau minum itu?" tanya Hitsugaya curiga melihat kekasihnya meminum sesuatu. Ia khawatir kekasihnya itu juga ikut minum-minum sake seperti yang lainnya.

"Ah, ini teh, kok." Jawab Momo menyadari maksud Hitsugaya.

Tampak Renji, Kira, Hisagi, Ikaku, dan Matsumoto sudah mulai mabuk. Begitu juga shinigami yang lain. Hitsugaya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat pemandangan ini.

"Shiro-chan, minumannya sudah datang," ucap Momo melihat seorang shinigami membawa nampan berisi gelas-gelas minuman baik yang teh maupun sake. Momo meminum teh pesanannya, Hitsugaya pun ikut mengambil.

"Kenapa Rangiku-san terlihat senang begitu, ya saat minum sake? Apa sake seenak itu?" celetuk Momo. Sebenarnya ia agak penasaran dengan 'rasa' sake.

"TIDAK! Kau tidak boleh minum sake, Momo!" ujar Hitsugaya memperingatkan.

"Kau tahu? Sake bisa membuat seseorang lupa diri," lanjutnya sambil mengambil segelas minuman. Karena warna yang sama, Hitsugaya tak menyadari itu adalah gelas berisi sake milik Matsumoto.

"Ta, taichou, itu sake punyaku!" ujar Matsumoto yang memperingatkan. Namun terlambat, Hitsugaya sudah menelan habis sake itu. Wajah Hitsugaya mulai memerah. Momo mulai khawatir melihatnya.

"Shiro-chan? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tegur Momo.

"Enak.." gumam Hitsugaya.

"Eh?"

"Minta segelas lagi!" seru Hitsugaya.

"Ooh! Akhirnya kau mengerti betapa enaknya minuman ini!" seru Hisagi yang sudah mabuk dengan senang hati menuangkan sake untuk Hitsugaya. Matsumoto segera bergabung. Suara Momo yang memperingatkan Hitsugaya diabaikannya. Ya, ampun. Sekarang Hitsugaya benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

"Ayo, taichou! Wah. Taichou hebat!" seru Matsumoto kagum melihat kapten mungil itu terus menenggak sake tanpa henti.

"Uooh! Aku sampai kalah!" timpal Ikaku yang hampir tak kuat lagi. Hitsugaya terus meminum apa saja yang tersedia, hingga akhirnya ia berdiri dan menghentakkan kakinya diatas meja. "AKULAH RAJA SAKE!" teriaknya. Mereka yang sudah mabuk bertepuk tangan melihat aksi Hitsugaya itu. Zanpakutounya ia lempar sembarangan. Momo segera menangkap zanpakutou Hitsugaya.

"Shiro-chan.." gumam Momo khawatir.

Hitsugaya terus saja minum, dan akhirnya persediaan sake pun habis. Ia mulai mengamuk. Matsumoto dan yang lain mulai menenangkan kapten berambut putih ini dengan susah payah, hingga akhirnya Momo turun tangan.

"Shiro-chan! Sudah hentikan, Kau sudah mabuk berat tahu?" seru Momo.

Hitsugaya jatuh tersungkur, Momo segera menolongnya. Saat menyentuh bahu Hitsugaya, ia menoleh kearah Momo.

"Momo.. kau cantik sekali, hik. Aku men.. mencintaimu, hik!" ucap Hitsugaya agak terbata dan wajahnya benar-benar memerah karena mabuk.

"Shiro-chan! Ayo!" seakan tak peduli dengan semburat merah di pipinya, Momo menarik tangan Hitsugaya dengan susah payah. Entah kenapa, badan Hitsugaya menjadi berat kali ini. Dengan tiba-tiba, Hitsugaya menarik balik tangan Momo.

"Kyaaa!" teriak Momo kaget.

BRUK! Tubuh Momo jatuh kelantai, dan Hitsugaya berada diatas badannya. Meletakkan tangannya disamping kepala Momo, Hitsugaya mendekat kearah wajah kekasihnya.

"He, hen.. mmh?" belum habis Momo melanjutkan kalimatnya, mulutnya sudah dibungkam oleh mulut Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya melumat bibir Momo dengan ganas, tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang terkejut memperhatikan mereka.

"U, uah! Hebaat!" komentar Ikaku tersadar dari mabuknya ketika melihat kejadian 'tak terduga' ini.

"Hitsugaya-taichou ternyata hebat!" komentar Hanatarou yang tiba-tiba berada disitu.

"Hush! Anak kecil tak boleh lihat!" seru Kira yang juga sadar dari mabuk sambil menutup mata Hanatarou.

"…" Matsumoto tak bisa berbicara lagi sekarang, tapi dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Orang-orang di ruangan itu berkumpul, seakan memberi semangat untuk Hitsugaya.

"Suit! Suit!" seru mereka. Dan beberapa masih menggumamkan kata 'hebat'.

Kembali pada Hitsugaya dan Momo. Hitsugaya dengan mudah membuka mulut Momo, lidahnya bergerak dengan ganasnya.

"Mhh!" Momo berusaha berontak karena nafasnya mulai sesak. Namun, Hitsugaya menahan kedua tangannya dengan kuat. Masih melumat bibir Momo, Hitsugaya beberapa kali memainkan lidahnya didalam mulut Momo. Tak lama kemudian, Hitsugaya menghentikan aktivitasnya. Momo terengah-engah. Wajahnya sangat merah sekarang, ia benar-nenar malu disaksikan oleh shinigami-shinigami dari divisi 1-13.

"Shiro-chan.." ucap Momo hampir tak sanggup bicara.

"Ah, Mo, Momo. Aku mencintaimu." ucap Hitsugaya yang kemudian ambruk di dada Momo.

Pagi pun menjelang, Hitsugaya seperti biasanya pergi ke divisi 10.

"Uh, kepalaku masih pusing." keluh Hitsugaya memegangi kepalanya. Tampak ketika ia berjalan, para shinigami yang berpapasan dengannya menunjukkan ekspresi aneh. Hitsugaya memang tak peduli, walau menyisakan sedikit rasa penasaran di pikirannya. Tak beberapa lama, mata Hitsugaya menangkap sosok gadis berambut hitam di matanya.

"Momo!" panggilnya pada gadis itu. Momo menoleh, wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah.

"Hei, Momo!" seru Hitsugaya ketika Momo berusaha menghindar darinya. Dengan cepat, Hitsugaya menangkap tangan Momo.

"Lepaskan aku!" Momo menepis tangan Hitsugaya, kemudian berlari menjauh. Hitsugaya menatapnya.

"Momo, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" gumam Hitsugaya bingung. 

Hitsugaya tiba di divisi 10 dengan lunglai, sibuk memikirkan kenapa Momo menghindarinya pagi ini. Rasa penasaran perlahan menumpuk banyak di kepalanya yang sedari tadi pusing. Ya, karena semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya selalu menunjukkan ekspresi aneh. Lalu, datang seorang shinigami.

"Malam yang hebat, Hitsugaya-taichou," ujar shinigami itu sambil berlalu. Hitsugaya mengerutkan alisnya. 'Sebenarnya apa yang kulakukan tadi malaam?' jeritnya dalam hati.

Hitsugaya memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"A, ah. Pagi, taichou," sapa Matsumoto yang juga dengan ekspresi tak kalah aneh dari orang-orang itu. Hitsugaya memandangnya dengan seksama.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum?" tanya Hitsugaya curiga. Matsumoto menggeleng.

"Hei, Matsumoto. Sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan semalam? Kenapa Momo menghindariku?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi.

"Maaf taichou, aku mau menghadiri rapat!" ujar Matsumoto sambil menghilang dengan shunpo. Sekarang, tanda tanya besar memenuhi kepalanya. 'A, apa? Apa yang sudah kulakukan selagi mabuk?'

Rapat harian dimulai. Para kapten tak ada yang menunjukkan ekspresi aneh saat itu. Ya, semua berwajah serius seperti biasa. Hitsugaya agak lega. Para wakil kapten tampak berbisik-bisik saat itu. Hitsugaya menatap mereka tajam, begitu juga Byakuya yang juga mendelik tajam kearah mereka. Seketika mereka terdiam.

Selesai rapat, Kyouroku mendekat kearah Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, aku sudah dengar hal itu. Ternyata kau berani juga, ya? Yah, terkadang saat mabuk kita memang jadi lebih berani," ucap Kyouroku membuat Hitsugaya mengangkat alisnya. Kini giliran Ukitake yang menyapa.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, maaf kukira kau masih anak-anak. Ternyata sekarang kau sudah dewasa," ucap Ukitake sambil berlalu.

Hitsugaya berjalan menyusuri koridor. Tepat saat itu ia berpapasan dengan Renji.

"Ah, Abarai!" panggil Hitsugaya. Renji menoleh.

"Hi, Hitsugaya-taichou!" sahut Renji gagap.

"Aku mau bicara padamu!" ucap Hitsugaya menarik tangan Renji.

Hitsugaya duduk berhadapan dengan Renji.

"Katakan padaku. Apa yang terjadi semalam selagi aku mabuk?" tanya Hitsugaya memulai pembicaraan.

"Ti, tidak. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ngg.. sebenarnya. Ah, aduuh bagaimana cara mengatakannya, ya?" Renji bingung sendiri.

TREK. Ujung pedang Hitsugaya kini menempel di leher Renji, dan membuat Renji langsung berkeringat dingin.

"Katakan sejelas-jelasnya!" ucap Hitsugaya dengan aura dinginnya.

"Ba, baik!" sahut Renji takut.

Dan.. dimulai lah ceritanya.

~ 5 minutes later ~

Renji menyudahi ceritanya. Hitsugaya terdiam sebentar, lalu wajahnya memerah semerah tomat yang masak.

"Ng, Hitsugaya-taichou? Anda baik-baik saja?" tegur Renji. Hitsugaya tiba-tiba berlari keluar.

'A, apa yang sudah kulakukan? Ini sangat memalukan! Pantas saja Momo marah padaku!' batin Hitsugaya panik. Ia segera pergi mencari Momo tak peduli dengan Renji yang masih disitu.

Tak lama kemudian, ia menemukan Momo dan langsung mendekat padanya.

"Momo!" panggil Hitsugaya. Momo berusaha menghindar lagi, namun Hitsugaya memegang erat tangannya.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tak tahu kejadian semalam!" ucap Hitsugaya. Ia membalik badan Momo. Tampak wajah Momo yang sangat merah.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Momo. Maaf, aku benar-benar tak sadar melakukan 'itu' padamu," ucap Hitsugaya.

Momo hanya menggeleng, sebenarnya ia hampir tak sanggup bicara.

"Momo, maaf!" ucapnya lagi.

Momo memantapkan hatinya untuk bicara. "Ti, tidak apa-apa. Ngg, aku tidak marah," jawabnya terbata.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tudak marah? Aku sudah mempermalukanmu, aku.."

Momo menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Hitsugaya.

"Aku.. hanya malu bertemu denganmu. Rasanya.."

"?"

"Rasanya aku terlalu senang dicium laki-laki yang kusukai. Sampai-sampai aku tak sanggup bertemu dengannya." ucap Momo sungguh-sungguh.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Te, tentu saja. Itukan ciuman pertamaku."

"Itu.. TIDAK MASUK HITUNGAN!"

"Hah?"

"Aku melakukannya sewaktu tak sadar, jadi, tak masuk hitungan!"

Hitsugaya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Momo.

"Bolehkah kau melakukannya dengan benar?" tanya Hitsugaya.

Momo mengangguk malu. Hitsugaya menempelkan bibirnya dengan Momo. Ciuman kali in benar-benar lembut. Hitsugaya melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Momo dengan erat. Ciuman lembut itu berhenti disaat keduanya mulai merasakan nafas mereka sesak.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal sudah mempermalukanmu.." ucap Hitsugaya lirih.

Momo memeluknya. "Tak apa-apa."

Kemudian mereka berciuman lagi.

Tanpa mereka sadari, banyak orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu. Ada Renji (dia yang memberi tahu kepada semua orang), Kira, Hisagi, Kyouroku, bahkan Ichigo, dan Rukia turut hadir.

"Wuah! Toushiro sudah dewasa sekarang.. aku kalah~" ucap Ichigo.

BUUGH! Rukia meninju perut Ichigo hingga Ichigo meringis kesakitan.

-THE END -

Kyaaa!

Publish fic kedua bikin deg-degan.

Duuh, gomen kalau aneh.

Berminat untuk review?


End file.
